I Love You Aways
by BookWarmDracosGirl13
Summary: He kisses me on the corner of my mouth. "I love you." He says, I never thought i would be this happy, especially after everything that's gone wrong in my life, i know that no matter what happens I'll always have my Sethy. "And I love you always." I say kissing him with more passion. Rated M for a reason. Lemons for later. Enjoy.. and review.


"Bella, Sweetie can I talk to you please?" Mom shouts from down stairs. Oh God what does she want now? For the past five month my mom has been talking me into all of these crazy things, but in a strange way they have brought us even closer. But still I don't think I can take any more adrenalin rushing through my body. She even gave me a list of things she want to do before she gets old. Even though my mom is only thirty two she seem like she's aging fast, getting old, she's sick almost every day for these past two week but is passes and we go out and do something fun. I know something is wrong with her, what with the way she is acting and the way Phil, her boyfriend of the passed five years, has been giving me sad looks through the five months when things started getting weird.

"Yeah Mom I'll be down in a minute." I yell back and power down my IPad, I then walk over to my lock box and pull out my mom's list.

Go to the movies and dinner with Bella and Phil every weekend.

Go out with Bella and buy her a car of her choice.

Go shopping with Bella when ever we can.

Take Bella and Phil to Six Flags Magic Mountain

Go bungee jumping with Bella.

Go boy shopping for Bella (I talked her out of it)

Get a Brazilian wax with Bella (This is how I talked her out of boy shopping)

Go sky diving with Bella and Phil. (I don't know how I _didn't _talk her out of that.)

Take Bella to Chip'n Dale men's strip club. (Lets just say my virgin eyes are long gone.)

Learn to surf with Bella and Phil.

Take pole dancing with Bella. (I actually liked it and we took a class twice a week for the past four months.)

And what ever else pops into our minds. (Mainly her mind.)

Have a talk with Bella when the time come. (I've asked her millions of time's but she always say's "Its not time yet Bella.")

I fold the list and put it in my pocket and walk back over to my bed grab my IPad, over the shoulder IPad case, and my headphone's. I walk out of my room and down the stairs into the living and freeze. One the couch sits Phil with my mom sat as far away from him as possible and he has a disgusted look on his face every time he looks at her. "Mom? Phil? What's going on? What's wrong?" I start panicking, I hope they're not fighting they hardly ever fight but these past five months have been nothing but arguing. Mom looks up at me, and I really look at her and it is as if I'm seeing her for the first time. She looks fragile, like if you touch her in anyway she'll crumble. She's pale, very pale, paler then me and that's saying something, her cheeks and eye's are sunken and her eye's have purple bruises under them. It looks as if she drop thirty pounds, you can see the bones wanting to pop through her skin. How in the hell did I miss all of that before? Am I a bad daughter for not taking notice in my mom's appearance.

"Honey, please sit down we need to talk to you, its very important." I sit down across from them unsteadily. "Bella honey do you remember when I went to the hospital five months ago?" I feel myself stiffen, this can't be good. I nod my head yes, not able to find my words, I feel my throat tighten and my hands ball into fist. "Well sweetie there is no easy to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it." She put her hand around her flat stomach. "When I went to the doctor they told me that I _was_ pregnant but I had, had a miscarriage, so they did an emergency sea section, it was-..." So that's where she was? She said she was at one of her friends house for three weeks, and that's why Phil was so nervous and up all night.

"Mom why didn't you tell me sooner, like when it happened? I HAD THE RIGHT TO KNOW THAT I WOULD HAVE HAD A BABY BROTHER OR SISTER." I scream sob at her and Phil looks indifferent and uncaring. My mom sobs loudly, I get up ready to run out of the house but mom stops me.

"Honey I'm not finished yet," I sit back down with my head buried in my hands. "When they took him out of the sake in my stomach they found another baby, a girl and well when the doctor check over them and they found both of them had very faint heart beats. They cleared their air way and hooked them up to all these machines and the doctors got them steady and the babies are alive." I'm in shock and I feel happiness bubble up inside of me.

"OH MY GOD MOM, I HAVE A BROTHER AND SISTER? AHH, I'M SO EXCITED WHEN ARE THEY COMING HOME?" I scream while jumping up and down on sofa, then I stop when I only see a small smile on mom's face. She should be happy, she has always wanted more kids, so why is she so sad? "What are you not telling me mom?" She drops the small smile and bursts into tears and they flow heavily down her sunken cheeks.

"After they removed the babies from my body, they found what triggered the almost miscarriage. They found a tumor almost the size of a golf ball on one of my ovaries, and honey its a losing battle and I'm sorry but I'm not going to make it, I have Ovarian cancer and its to late to treat the cancer. Yesterday I went back to the hospital and the doctor said it had spread. I'm sorry baby I-..." I tune her out while I just stare at her watching her mouth moving with words I can't understand. My mom is dying, my only family is leaving me, after mom is gone Phil's not going to want to stick around with his ex girlfriends seventeen year old daughter, especially when Phil is not in the will my mom wrote out about a year ago. (Mom writes books, she sells them under a different name. Something about not wanting her parents knowing where she is.) So mom left everything to me, and Phil will go and take my brother and sister with him and even if he did stay, he would eventually move on from my mother and bring another girl home.

"Whose my dad? Where is he mom? Why don't you ever talk about him to me?" I say above a whisper, I don't know why I suddenly have interest in my father but the words coming from my mouth seem right. I guess I want to know where he is so I could try to find him.

"Sit down and I'll tell you what I know. Phil can you get Chinese takeout for tonight's dinner?" He nods and then he just walks out the door without saying a word. "Okay, when I was fifteen me and one of my older friends when to a party in Seattle we lived a few hours away on a very small reservation called La Push so we go money for a hotel so we partied for a little while. We danced and sang along to all the songs we knew, we my friend Sue went off in another world with this guy named Harry and you could tell that they were into each other. Anyways this very handsome very older guy came up to me and we started talking and dancing, he was twenty one with the most beautiful eyes you wouldn't believe me when I tell you the colored. He was about six foot five, with russet skin over these huge muscle's, his hair was short and choppy kind of shaggy, he had the most perfect pink lips and his eyes gods his eye's I still see them in my mind till this very day they were bright purple with gold and silver streaks and dimples just like your's. Well I ended up inviting him to my room and one thing lead to another and that is that." There is more things she isn't telling me damn it I wish she would just say it. I know that I'm not mad at her I'm just trying to hide my pain, that I'm going to lose my mom, and by the looks of her its going to be soon.

"There's something else isn't there?" She looks at me in shock but nods anyway.

"Uh um you father wrote you a letter-..."

"Wait he KNEW about me?" I say cutting her off. My father knew about me and he still left us? Why would he do that?

"No err Yes... I don't know its all so confusing. I'll give you the two letter's but you can not read them for another three weeks okay?" I nod slightly confused. "And in a week you'll know everything. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you much about your father. I didn't know his name or where he lived, he said he lived on the reservation, but I've never seen him there before and it being so small it seemed odd but my gut was telling me to trust him so I did. But later before I fell asleep in his arms I remembered to ask for his name, but I was to sleepy to hear the first name but I did get his last name, it was Akei and that was the first and last time I seen or heard of him. He was my first time you know? But something about him felt right like everything was going to change, I still feel that way even though you were born and everything has changed, it still feels as if its just beginning. I don't know what's going to happen, but everything is going to change. When I was six months pregnant with you I ran away from home, I mean I was only fifteen, I was pregnant, I was starting to show, and to top it all off I didn't even know who the father was, and I was so scared. So I moved in with my friend who is seven yours older then me and she had her doctors degree so when the time came she delivered you and a couple of weeks later I ran away from La Push and here we are." She says looking anywhere but my eyes.

"Did you ever try to contact your family in La Push? Or did you just jump to conclusions and make a choice for everyone? Mom what am I going to do when your gone? Because I know Phil is not going to stick around with his ex girlfriends seventeen year old daughter, and even if he does, he not my family and I wouldn't be able to stand it when he brings home another women. And when he does leave he's going to take the twins with him and then I'm not going to have anyone." I say sobbing into my hands, I feel the sofa dip and I look up and see my mom sitting close to me with a worried look on her face.

"Baby, I need you to do something with me, if you agree you can't change your mind after you say yes, will you help me?" I nod slowly, What on earth can I help her with?

"Um, yes I'll do whatever you need me to do." I say slightly unsure about my agreement, but I feel like I did the right thing by saying yes.

"Follow me to my room Isabella, don't ask any questions, don't make any comments, and make sure you do what I say when I say to do it." Okay my mom has finally lost her mind, but I will do what ever she wants seeing as I might not have much time with her.

"Uh, Okay what do I have to do?" I say when mom closes and locks the door behind us like someone is going to enter. I watch as she walks over to her closet and takes out a big suitcase, lays it on the bed and takes out lots and lots of candles of every color, a bowl, paint pens, a bottle of some kind of thick clear liquid, a lighter, a paint brush, a small dagger, and a small piece of paper. She takes the candles and in the middle of her floor makes a circle six feet long and six feet wide.

"Start lighting the candles." Mom say while handing me the lighter that has a wolf on it. I quickly light them one after the other, following behind mom around the circle. We finish and stand up straight, I hand mom the lighter and she sets it beside the flaming circle. "Take off all of your clothes." My mouth falls open. Is she joking? She can't be serious, can she? "Oh don't worry sweetie, I've seen it all before. What I'm about to do will bring you some answers about why you were created. You'll know everything in three weeks time, now just relax an do as I say. We have to hurry before Phil gets home." She gives me a warm smile, I hesitate for a minute then do as I'm told, she grabs the paint pens and the small fold piece of paper and walks up to my naked body. "Stand in the center of the circle, I'm going to paint on your body. " I nod my head slowly. What the hell is going on with my mother? I think she needs to see a doctor about her mental state of mind. She unfolds the paper and inside of it is a thin white gold necklace with a small wooden sandy colored wolf hanging from it, it has to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Know matter which way you turn the chain it spackle's. "You are never to take this off, know matter what."

I fasten it quickly around my neck and just stare at it, I'm so fascinated by the necklace that I jump about two feet in the air when I feel something wet and slimy run down my back. "Mom what are you doing?" I say in a squeaky voice as more and more of my back becomes sticky and wet.

"Bella I said do not ask questions just let me finish and the I'll tell you what's happening ok? Now hush." And it is silent from there on, after about twenty minutes she come around to the front of me and looks me in the looks down and my torso and she turns around and walks to the bed. She grabs the bowl, the bottle of the thick clear liquid, a paint brush and a small dagger. I could feel my heart beating faster as she walks back to me. I want to back away but I feel rooted in place, I literally can't move. What the hell is going on? "Bella, baby this is going to hurt, but I have to do it, but this small bottle of liquid will make the pain bearable." I nod while my bottom lip quivers. "Don't worry baby everything will be alright. Just take a deep breath." I did as I'm told and close my eyes. I feel a small pinch at first, but then I feel like I'm being torn open, I hiss in pain I try to move again but once again I can not move. Then the smell hits me, the most appetizing smell I have ever smelt, blood, I glance down and see my mom's hands covered in my blood. Mom meets my eyes and she gasps and just stare's.

"Mom I thing you better hurry before Phil comes home." I say in a rough voice, I could feel something strange happening to me but I can't figure out what. Mom nods fast and carves the last of what ever she's writing in to my stomach, which by the way hurts like a bitch. Mom stands up and hands me the small piece of paper that held my necklace it had some kind of language on it that I couldn't understand, I think its Spanish. I look to my mom so she can explain.

"It's a Quileute ritual written in Spanish so nobody can read it, I need you to repeat it with me. I'll say it first and the I need you to repeat it after me four times after. Now I'm going to see if you back is dry, then I'm going to step out of the circle." Mom says walking back around me, I haven't even looked at my delicious smelling stomach yet. After mom started cutting my stomach I knew this wasn't one of her silly game, I knew this was going to change my life. The thing I'm scared of is if it will change for the better or the worst, well I guess I'll find out soon. "Okay good now that its dry, I need you to sit right in the middle with you legs stretched out in front of you." I do as I'm told and wait for my next instructions. She puts the bowl right in front of me between my legs and then she walks back over to her suit case and pulls out some kind of herbs and lavender, she walks over to me while ripping up the herbs she puts them in the bowl and tells me to mix it together. "Now I need you to spit in it just a little bit then hand it back to me." After I spit in it I hand it back to my mother and watch her mutter something then she spits in it. She then grabs the bloody dagger and drips some of my blood into the bowl. I could feel my body start to tingle and my blood starts flowing faster, my heart rate picks up and my breathing comes out slightly shallow. Mom meets my eyes and stare's. "Bella this is going to hurt, no matter how much it hurts you need to recite the script do you understand I don't care if you have to scream out the words, just make sure the words are clear, but most important make sure each and every word is said or this could have very bad effects." I nod my head quickly.

"What is it going to feel like?" I ask, my voice coming out shaky.

"I don't know sweetie but it going to hurt a lot." She says looking very sorry. "Are `you ready?"

"No, but do it, we don't have much time before Phil gets home." She nods and I take several deep breaths. I look at the script in my hand and memorize the words that will forever stick with me.

"Lay down and hand my back the paper, nothing but you and the necklace can be in the circle." I hand her the old paper and watch as she rips it into small piece's and throws it in with herbs, setting down the bowl she grabs the lighter and the liquid, she opens the thick liquid and drizzle's it all over my body. She steps back out of the circle and picks the bowl back up. She looks at me and says "I'm sorry baby." and lights the herbs on fire. Let's just say the people on the other side of the world could hear my screams. My sight when dark but I know I'm awake because I feel like my entire body is on fire. I cold feel the fire rushing throw my veins, I could feel my toes curling and my back arching, my fist clenching and my stomach contracting. My muscles ached, my sight is gone my breathing is labored and everything hurts. I could hear a muffled noise and I strain myself to understand it. "BELLA, PLEASE, BABY RECITE THE SCRIPT HURRY BELLA I ALREADY STARTED. SAY THE SCRIPT FOUR TIME AND ALL THE PAIN WILL MELT AWAY." It's my mom screaming at me to recite, I have a feeling if I don't recite it now I won't make it out alive.

_**INGRESE ME GUERRERO GRAN ESPIRTU. **_

_**SIENTASE CON TU CALOR.**_

_**DAME EL VALOR QUE NECESITIO PARA LLENA MI DEBER.**_

_**SE MI GUIA.**_

_**PERMITAN ME PROTEGERA MI PUEBLO Y ME CAMBIO AHORA.**_

I take a deep breath and repeat it three, after I said the first on my back started burning. What's happening to me?

_**INGRESE ME GUERRERO GRAN ESPIRTU. **_

_**SIENTASE CON TU CALOR.**_

_**DAME EL VALOR QUE NECESITIO PARA LLENA MI DEBER.**_

_**SE MI GUIA.**_

_**PERMITAN ME PROTEGERA MI PUEBLO Y ME CAMBIO AHORA.**_

Deep breath.

_**INGRESE ME GUERRERO GRAN ESPIRTU. **_

_**SIENTASE CON TU CALOR.**_

_**DAME EL VALOR QUE NECESITIO PARA LLENA MI DEBER.**_

_**SE MI GUIA.**_

_**PERMITAN ME PROTEGERA MI PUEBLO Y ME CAMBIO AHORA.**_

Deep breath

_**INGRESE ME GUERRERO GRAN ESPIRTU. **_

_**SIENTASE CON TU CALOR.**_

_**DAME EL VALOR QUE NECESITIO PARA LLENA MI DEBER.**_

_**SE MI GUIA.**_

_**PERMITAN ME PROTEGERA MI PUEBLO Y ME CAMBIO AHORA.**_

As soon as the last word left my lips all the pain left my body and my sight returned, but it was sharper, I sit up quickly and look around me wildly. "Mom what on earth was that, I feel… I don't know what I feel. Mom what am I, why am I? I-I… am I dreaming or something." I stutter out confused.

"Stand up honey, we have something to talk about. Turn off the candle's and put them in the suit case." I walk over and I'm about to blow them out but mom stops me. "No sweetie tell them to turn off." I look over my shoulder at her like she just lost the last bit of her mind.

"Yo-you want me to _tell _them to turn them selves off?" I ask unsure if she's being serious, and she is being serious.

"Yes, tell them with your mind, concentrate on them in your mind. Picture _you_ blowing them out and just watch them." I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a minute, I let out my air and open my eyes, I stare at the candles one at a time going in a circle. I will them to turn off, I ask them, then one by one, in the order I pictured them going out. they stared to extinguish by them selves. I let out a shaky breath and look at my mom in the eyes and she gasps and takes a step towards me.

"What is it mom, what's wrong?" I ask looking around, making sure nothing is on fire or whatever. I look back at mom and she's right in front of me, she throws her arms around me and I slightly flinch but not enough for her to notice. "Um mom, still naked here."

"Oh I'm sorry Hun, its just that I haven't seen those eye's for seventeen years." Huh?

"What are you talking about mom?" I ask walking back over to the candles.

"I'll tell you once everything is cleaned up, now the fun begins." She says with a smirk and I couldn't help but smirk right back. "Baby, do you want to know why you can turn off those flames with your mind?" She asks, I nod my head excitedly, she got a big smile but then it turned a little sad. "Its about your father and I, when my mother was sixteen she had sex with a man she knew quite well his name was Candido, but one thing she did not know about him is that he was a vampire." My eyes widen at the word vampire. My mother just nod at my unasked question. "You seen Hun there are two kinds of vampires in this world, there are the kind that have hard marble skin, red eyes, cold skin, super strength and speed, and are uncontrollable most of the time and the smell sickly sweet is disgusting, these kind of vampires are going to be after you. But I'll explain that more in a bit. Then there is another kind a better kind, they have super strength and speed, but they have blood running through their veins, their warm and smell human, they can live on both human food and blood, they use the restroom, and like the nomadic vampires we have special powers,-…"

"Wait are you saying, you and I are vampires?" I say cutting her off and staring at her with even wider eyes. She nods then continues.

"Yes, but hold on a minute there is more. Candido, my father was the last remaining vampire of our kind so he mated with my mother and had me. Yes I am full Quileute because I was born on Quileute land, but I am the first Quileute vampire. You see the thing is the other vampires were killing vampires of our kind and whoever was killing us knew he was the last vampire of our kind but the other vampire didn't know that my father mated, he left me journal about how we live and what I was, but I didn't believe it at first, but then I got my powers and I felt like I was on top of the world we all have the same powers. I never told anyone I was a vampire not even my mom. When I got pregnant by your father, he wrote me a letter and in one part of the letter he told me about me having future children. Its weird because he said, know matter who I mate with the babies will always have his DNA, and his Quileute blood running through their veins. Phil accused me of cheating on him because the babies are Quileute. I knew I was pregnant and so did Phil and he was happy and so was I but then I what your dad told me, that all of my babies will turn out Quileute, so I took a airplane to forks and then a cab to La Push privet hospital. I didn't see anyone I knew and I used Phil's last name as my last name, and I use Akei as the twins last names. Bella dear your last name Swan is a fake last name you are and always will be an Akei. You have to start using it I got you and ID and the bank account is under your name and so are all of our houses.

Here, are the letters your father wrote for you, you must not open them for another two weeks. I know its not much but its all he left. And there is one more thing I need to tell you." Mom says jumping up and down. I just stare at my dads beautiful hand writing on the front of the envelope.

"Okay what else do you to tell me mom?" I say laughing as I put the letters next to my clothes.

"Well the bab-…" Just as she starts talking her cell phone rings. "Ugh hold on, let me answer this." She hits send and presses speaker.

"Hello?" - Mom

"Look Renee, I'm not coming home." - Phil

"What? Why not Phil? Where are you going?" - Mom

"I'm leaving you Renee. You cheated on me, got pregnant, made me thing they where mine, and you dying, I don't want to be stuck with you bastard kids. So just don't call or text or anything. I want you to stay out of my life. Goodbye Renee." - Phil

I have tears streaming down my face a I could see my moms shoulders shaking with her silent sobs. "Mom?" She shook her head and straightened up and dried her face.

"No Bella I'm not going to let him ruin the time I have left with my kids. Go grab a shower and lets go pick up your brother and sister, its time for them to come home and then we can go out to eat all four of us. Then I'll talk you more in the car." I nod and give her a quick hug and grab my stuff then head straight for my shower.


End file.
